Penny Plunderers
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: Based on Two-Face's flashback in the B:TAS episode "Almost Got Him", only with genderbent Batman and Two-Face. Some F/F sex and minor cursing.


Two-Face has escaped from Arkham Asylum again, and she has just robbed the Gotham Mint of 2 million in $2 bills.

She was once Evelyn Dent, a beautiful model and twin sister of the district attorney Harvey Dent. Both are known for their good looks, Harvey is known as "Apollo" while Evelyn was known as "the Aphrodite", due to her long golden locks and a beauty mark on her right cheek. Until one day she got half her face horribly burned by her facial cream that was laced with acid. While it wasn't confirmed, it was suspected that it was laced by a rival of Evelyn who gotten the acid from a mobster working for Boss "Sal" Moroni who's being persecuted by Harvey.

Evelyn was devastated when she learned that her brother was shot in the head in court just as. But upon seeing what became of her face after the doctor removed her bandages, shattered what remained of the little sister (by two minutes) Harvey grew up with. She murdered the doctor and the nurse and escaped from the hospital.

From that day forth, she now calls herself "Two-Face", after the constant insult from the jealous models call her. She changed clothing, she now wears a corset with garters and stockings. However the right side is white and lacy, reflecting her still beautiful side of her face. The left side is black and leather, with her stocking being fishnet, reflecting her grotesque half. She wears high-heels with a buckle on her right foot and knee-length high-heeled boots on her left foot. She also dyed her left side of her hair purple.

Batwoman had fought her for months now. Most of her crimes involve either revenge against the city for her brother's death, attack the model industry for kicking her out after her injury, or even against women in general for their own beauties.

The Dark Damsel heard of Two-Face's latest escape and went after her. But this time Two-Face brought along the Two-Ton Gang, a group of big muscular thugs whom each are nearly as strong as an ox. They easily subdued Batwoman and brought her to their boss lady. Batwoman struggles to get out of the Two-Ton Gang's grasps but they held on real tight. She doesn't like it when they occasionally put their hands on her butt.

"The coin says you lose, Batwoman." Two-Face tells her after flipping a coin. The coin that belonged to her late brother, and was given to her upon learning of his death. She puts the coin between her breasts.

"Tie her up. Tie her up _really_ good." she ordered with much emphasis, "And to make sure you don't get any ideas..." Two-Face removed Batwoman's utility belt. Suddenly Batwoman free herself from the Two-Ton Gang's hold and try to grab Two-Face. But the Gang restrained her again and one of them slammed his fists on her back.

"Let's see how tough you are without your toys." Two-Face laughs. Batwoman glares at her before passing out completely.

Batwoman wakes up to find the Two-Ton Gang above her and surrounded her. She lifts her head to find herself in a tight eagle-spread and tied to a large penny. She tries to pull on her binds but she's completely secured. She makes several grunts while struggling to get out, but it only earned wide-grinned chuckles from the Gang.

"Alright boys, let's get to work." Two-Face ordered. The Gang disperse with one of them getting on the forklift, which they chained tons of neatly stacked gold bars. Two-Face walks towards Batwoman and places her left foot on the penny, between Batwoman's legs, and placed her left arm on her raised knee. She gives Batwoman a dark smirk.

"I see you have a kinky fetish." Batwoman quipped at her foe as she tugged futile at her binds.

"Oh honey, you have no idea. Since you're at my mercy, I thought I'd give you a 50/50 chance. So here's the deal," she gestures with her left hand, "coin lands face down, you'll be squashed flat; lands face up, it'll just break every bone in your body."

Then she starts climbing on top of Batwoman. "But I can't let you die without giving you a good-bye kiss." she said in a husky sensual voice. "Take a good look at this, boys!" she calls out to the Two-Ton Gang.

Two-Face puts her lips on Batwoman's, smothering her tongue into the Dark Damsel's mouth. Batwoman can only respond with wide eyes. Two-Face moans in Batwoman's mouth, as the kiss lasted more than a minute. Then she removes her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva. She then placed her mouth on one of Batwoman's breasts. She circles her tongue around the nipple on Batwoman's suit. She did the same on the other breast.

The Two-Ton Gang are enjoying every minute of it. Some are drooling. The one on the forklift has his hand inside his pants.

For the big finish, Two-Face slides down to Batwoman's crotch. She pushes her mouth and tongue harder on that spot due to the durability of Batwoman's suit. Two-Face decides to put all her energy until she gives Batwoman an orgasm.

The Two-Ton Gang whistle for her to fuck Batwoman. "Yeah baby, eat her out!" one of them shouted.

She's doing just that. Yet despite it, Batwoman doesn't respond. She's just been silent and staring straight at the ceiling. Nevertheless, Two-Face persisted in fucking Batwoman. She can feel the heat through the suit. She knows the Dark Damsel is bumming and already close to orgasm. "Let's see if she can still hold out once I give it to her" Two-Face thought.

She press on a lot harder and faster. The Two-Ton Gang's cheers escalated. Soon it was all over and the crotch of Batwoman's suit is soaked with her pussy juice. The Gang holler for their boss lady. But Batwoman _still_ didn't give.

"Hmm! Too bad, we could have had more fun together." Two-Face whispered to Batwoman, before giving her one last kiss. She gets up and walks away with a strut.

With Two-Face off of her, Batwoman is able to give out a quiet exhale. That was a really intense sex. She used all her discipline and training to not scream out in ecstasy. She refused to give them a show. She even refuses to admit to herself that she really enjoyed it.

The driver pulls on the lever that's raising the fork, lifting the gold bars chained with it.

Two-Face decides to take out her brother's coin. Her eyes widened when all she can feel are her breasts.

"Hey, where is it?" she screamed frantically, earning confused glances from the Two-Ton Gang. "Where's my coin?"

The coin is all she has of Harvey, and she doesn't know _what_ she'll do if she loses it. She looks around the floor thinking she might have dropped it.

"Did anyone see where I put my-" she suddenly froze, "Oh _**no!**_ "

She turns to Batwoman, who has Harvey's coin in her right hand, using its mangled edges to cut the rope. She snatched it when it looked like she was trying to grab Two-Face.

"No! Punch it now!" Two-Face ran to the forklift, "I'll do it myself!" She climbed up and pulled the lever, dropping the gold bars.

They slammed on a large metal lever, which caused it to flung the giant penny up in the air. Realizing she has no time left, Batwoman pulls on the now worn rope, managing to break herself free. She used the giant penny to leverage herself and jump towards Two-Face, kicking her off the forklift to big bags of newly minted coins.

Pushing the giant penny caused it to flung a little further and landed on top of two of the Two-Ton members. Due to their muscle and strength, they didn't get squished but they _are_ injured.

Batwoman drives the forklift and chases after the remaining Two-Ton. She caught them using the fork, and lifted them high up. She decides to leave them there until the police arrive.

Batwoman walked toward the defeated Two-Face, surprising her.

"Here I owe you a dollar." she quipped, giving Two-Face back her brother's coin. She then walks away.

"By the way Two-Face, I've had better." Batwoman smirked.

* * *

The title comes from the story "The Penny Plunderers!" in _World's Finest_ #30 (1947), which is the first appearance of the Giant Penny.

The Two-Face in this story is a combination of Jessica Dent from _Batman: Earth One_ (twin sister of Harvey Dent), Darcy Dent from _Catwoman: Guardian of Gotham_ (similar history and the appearance of her burned face), and a bit of Evelyn Dent aka Three Face from Earth-3 (mostly her name) and Nolanverse Two-Face (loss of a loved one led to villainy). Her clothing is that of 13foxywolf666's design of a genderbend Two-Face, you can find in his gallery; as well as the clothings of Two-Face's henchgirls from _Batman Forever_ , the lace-wearing Sugar and the leather-wearing Spice.

Batwoman's costume is the Earth-11 version (as shown in the cover image), but with some minor alterations: her mask resembles Kate Kane's, her long dark hair is exposed, she doesn't wear trunks on the outside like the New 52 Earth 11 version, and wears thigh-high boots with high-heels.


End file.
